tlofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Coopergang1/Cartoon Network Infiniverse
I had this game idea in a dream last night, and thought it would be pretty cool. It would be like all them fancy-like new games such as Skylanders, Disney Infinity, or Lego Dimensions Elements Rather than the typical "Fire, Water, etc." the types would be more fitting with Cartoons. *Nonsense (Rivals with Schemer) Ex. Billy, Billy and Mandy *Schemer (Rivals with Nonsense) Ex. Eddy, Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Nerd (Rivals with Dummy) Ex. Numbuh 2, Kids Next Door *Dummy (Rivals with Nerd) Ex. Cow, Cow & Chicken *Mystic (Rivals with Tough Guy) Ex. Raven, Teen Titans *Tough Guy (Rivals with Mystic) Ex. Kevin Levin,'' Ben 10'' Worlds *Main Worlds **Crystal Cove Outskirts (Scooby Doo) **Dexter's Laboratory (Dexter's Laboratory) **Foster's Home (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) **Future Japan (Samurai Jack) **KND Base (Codename: Kids Next Door) **Land of Ooo (Adventure Time) **Looney Tunes Studio (Looney Tunes) **Mount Rushmore/Null Void (Ben 10) **Townsville (Powerpuff Girls) **Underworld (Billy and Mandy) *Sub-Worlds/Social Locations **Bedrock Bowling (The Flintstones) **Camp Kidney (Camp Lazlo) **Camp Wawanakwa (Total Drama) **Cul-De-Sac (Ed Edd n Eddy) **Elmore Junior High (Amazing World of Gumball) **Ice King's Castle (Adventure Time) **Middle of Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) **Mung's Kitchen (Chowder) **The Park (Regular Show) **Pop's Diner (Johnny Bravo) **Space Cafe (The Jetsons) **Titan Tower (Teen Titans) **Vilgax's Ship (Ben 10) **Wacky Race Track (Wacky Races) List of Packs *'Adventure Time '(Symbol: BMO) **'Pack 1' ***Finn ***Jake ***Princess Bubblegum **'Pack 2' ***Ice King ***Marceline ***Princess Flame **'Pack 3' ***Fiona ***Lumpy Space Princess ***Lemongrab *'The Amazing World of Gumball '(Symbol: Banana Joe) **'Pack 1' ***Gumball ***Darwin ***Anais *'Ben 10 '(Symbol: Omnitrix) **'Pack 1' ***Ben Tennyson (Schemer) ***Kevin Levin (Tough Guy) ***Gwen Tennyson (Mystic) **'Pack 2' ***Vilgax (Tough Guy) ***Dr. Animo (Nerd) ***Grandpa Max (Schemer) *'Boomerang Mix '(Symbol: Boomerang) **'Pack 1' ***Top Cat ***Fred Flintstone ***Quick Draw McGraw **'Pack 2' ***Yogi Bear ***Secret Squirell ***Snagglepuss **'Pack 3' ***Huckleberry Hound ***Atom Ant ***Dastardly and Muttley **Pack 4 ***Capain Caveman ***Hong Kong Phooey ***Jonny Quest **Pack 5 ***Magilla Gorilla ***George Jetson ***Jabberjaw *'Camp Lazlo '(Symbol: Anter Hat) **'Pack 1' ***Lazlo ***Raj ***Clam **Pack 2 ***Scoutmaster Lumpus ***Edward ***Slinkman *'Chowder '(Symbol: Fork and Spoon) **'Pack 1' ***Chowder ***Mung Daal ***Tuffles **'Pack 2' ***Schnitzel ***Gazpacho ***Panini *'Codename: Kids Next Door '(Symbol: KND) **'Pack 1' ***Numbuh 1 ***Numbuh 2 ***Numbuh 5 **'Pack 2' ***Numbuh 3 ***Numbuh 4 ***Numbuh 362 **'Pack 3' ***The Tommy ***Stickybeard ***Toiletnator **Pack 4 ***Count Spankulot ***Gramma Stuffum ***Knightbrace *'Courage the Cowardly Dog '(Symbol: Eustace Mask) **'Pack 1' ***Courage ***Eustace ***Muriel **'Pack 2' ***Katz ***Le Quack ***Di Lung *'Cow and Chicken' (Symbol: Pig Butt) **'Pack 1' ***Cow ***Chicken ***Red Guy **'Pack 2' ***I.M Weasel ***I.R Baboon ***Flem *'Dexter's Lab '(Symbol: Remote) **'Pack 1' ***'Dexter ***Dee Dee ***Mandark **'Pack 2 ***Major Glory ***Vahallan ***Infraggable Krunk *'Ed Edd n Eddy '(Symbol: Jawbreaker) **'Pack 1' ***Ed (Dummy) ***Edd (Nerd) ***Eddy (Schemer) **'Pack 2' ***Sara ***Rolf ***Jimmy **'Pack 3' ***Johnny ***Kevin ***Nazz *'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends '(Symbol: Mansion) **'Pack 1' ***Mac ***Bloo ***Frankie **'Pack 2' ***Eduardo ***Madame Foster ***Mr. Harriman **'Pack 3' ***Wilt ***Coco ***Cheese *'Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy '(Symbol: Scythe) **'Pack 1' ***Grim (Mystic) ***Billy (Dummy) ***Mandy (Schemer) **'Pack 2' ***Hoss Delgado (Tough Guy) ***Irwin (Nerd) ***Eris (Mystic) **'Pack 3' ***Harold/Mogar (Dummy) ***Fred Fredburger (Nonsense) ***Nergal (Schemer) **Pack 4 ***Hector Con Carne/Bascov (Schemer) ***Major Dr. Ghastly (Nerd) ***General Skarr (Tough Guy) *'Johnny Bravo '(Symbol: Mirror) **'Pack 1' ***Johnny Bravo ***Little Suzy ***Carl *'Powerpuff Girls' (Symbol: Phone) **'Pack 1' ***Bubbles ***Blossom ***Buttercup **'Pack 2' ***Professor Utonium ***Mojo Jojo ***Him **'Pack 3' ***The Mayor ***Fuzzy Lumpkins ***Princess Morbucks *Looney Tunes (Symbol: Carrot) **Pack 1 ***Bugs Bunny ***Daffy Duck ***Lola Bunny **Pack 2 ***Porky Pig ***Slyvester & Tweety ***Gossamer **Pack 3 ***Taz the Tasmanian Devil ***Marvin the Martian ***Elmer Fudd **Pack 4 ***Yosemite Sam ***Wile E. Coyote ***Pepe Le Pew *'Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack '(Symbol: Lollipop) **'Pack 1' ***Flapjack ***Captain K'nuckles ***Peppermint Larry *'Regular Show '(Symbol: Lawnmower) **'Pack 1' ***Rigby ***Mordecai ***Muscle Man **'Pack 2' ***Pops ***Skips ***Benson *'Samurai Jack '(Symbol: Aku Face) **Pack 1 ***Samurai Jack ***Aku ***The Scotsman *'Scooby Doo '(Symbol: Scooby's Tag) **'Pack 1' ***Scooby ***Shaggy ***Velma **'Pack 2' ***Freddy ***Daphne ***Zombie **'Pack 3' ***Funland Robot ***Creeper ***Clown Ghost *'Teen Titans '(Symbol: Titan's Tower) **'Pack 1' ***Robin ***Cyborg ***Starfire **'Pack 2' ***Raven ***Beast Boy ***Terra **'Pack 3' ***Slade ***Jinx ***Gizmo *'Tom & Jerry '(Symbol: Cheese) **'Pack 1' ***Tom ***Jerry ***Spike *'Total Drama '(Symbol: TD) **'Pack 1' ***Chris McLean ***Owen ***Gwen Mounts *Beast Boy- Rhino (Land) Hammerhead (Sea) *Ben Tennyson- Wildmutt (Land) Terraspin (Water) *Grim- Gokart (Land) Raft (Sea) *Jake The Dog- Police Car (Land) Raft (Water) Bosses *Brotherhood of Evil (Teen Titans) *Common Cold (Kids Next Door) *Crusher (Looney Tunes) *Demongo (Samauri Jack) *Dr. Barber (Flapjack) *Duchess and Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Jack O. Lantern (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *King Ramses (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Lich (Adventure Time) *Mandark-Bot (Dexter's Lab) *Phantom/Tar Monster (Scooby Doo) *Malgax (Ben 10) *Ms. Endive (Chowder) *Sedusa (Powerpuff Girls) Enemies *Delightfuloids (Codenam: Kids Next Door): Medium Speed, Medium Health *Gorillas (Johnny Bravo): Powerful, High Health, Charge *Grapples (Chowder): Small, quick, Hard to hit, jump at players *H.I.V.E Soldiers (Teen Titans): Medium Speed, Medium Health, Use blasters *Instant Martians (Looney Tunes): Slow in Speed, High Health, Use blasters *Mojo-Bots (Powerpuff Girls): Medium Speed, Medium Health, Use blasters *Nergal Minions (Billy and Mandy): Quick, Small, Medium health *Pirates (Flapjack): Medium Speed, Medium Health, Melee *Skeletons (Adventure Time): Quick, Medium Health, Melee *Spiders (Courage the Cowardly Dog): Fast, Large, Medium Health *Vilgax Drones (Ben 10): Quick, Low Health, Use blasters *Zombies (Scooby Doo): Slow, High Health Skins *Aku: Jack-Aku *Anais: *Atom Ant: *Beast Boy: Young Justice, Romantic, Nega Beast Boy *Ben Tennyson: Alien Force, Classic, Plumber, Motion, 10,000 *Benson: Vacation, Party *Billy: Pajamas, Poet, Maxatomar, Blossom, Brains, Son of Mogar, Elf *Bloo: Orlando Bloo, Dad, Viking, Handyman *Blossom: Z, Space Suit, Swimsuit, Brick, Beserk *Bubbles: Z, Space Suit, Swimsuit, Boomer, Brat *Bugs Bunny: Woman, Opera, Barber, Overture *Buttercup: Z, Space Suit, Swimsuit, Butch, Brute *Capain Caveman: Weatherman *Captain K'nuckles: K'neecaps, Wrestler, Play, Suit *Carl: Weenie, Ice Skater *Cheese: Pretty *Chicken: Alien *Chowder: Mariachi, Hawaiin *Chris McLean: Egyptian, Tux, Cowboy *Clam: Green Shirt *Clown Ghost: Werewolf, Elias Kingston, Redbeard, Miner 49'er *Coco: Can-Can *Count Spankulot: *Courage: Eggplant, Banana Leader, Fruit *Cow: Alien, Space Cow, Winter, Supercow *The Creeper: Caveman, Snow Ghost, Frankenstein, Mad Ape *Cyborg: Barbarian, Chef, Nega *Daffy Duck: Duck Dodgers, Robin Hood Daffy, Pumpernickle, Green Loontern *Daphne Blake: Winter, Beach, Revival, Pup, What's New *Darwin: Camping *Dastardly and Muttley: Forever, Pilots *Dee Dee: Racer D, Slumber Party, Beach *Dexter: Beard, Omlette, Old Dexter, Dex-Star, School *Di Lung: *Dr. Animo: Classic, Null Void *Ed: Space Outlaw, Fad, Mosnter, The Great, Erupting, King Tuckyershirtin, Lothar, Cents, Old world *Edd: Bobby Blabby, Professor Scam, Eddy Dini, Christmas Angel, Erupting, Panda, Space Outlaw, Old World *Eddy: Space Outlaw, Cents, Erupting, Walter Sobchak, Buzzy Double Bee, Calculator Pants, Old World *Eduardo: Christmas, Potatoes *Edward: Duke of Lice, Swimming *Elmer Fudd: Opera, Old-Time, Grilled Cheese *Eris: Flab Burger, Serisuse *Eustace: Swimming, Army, Pajamas, Troll *Finn: Wizard, Lute Suit, Bionic Arm *Fiona: Dress *Flapjack: Kid Nickles, Fish Costume, Hermit, Beard *Flem: Earl, Camping, Flem's Dad *Frankie: Date, Warzone, Farmer, Swimsuit, Party *Fred Flintstone: Chef, Water Buffalo Lodge *Fred Fredburger: Underfist, Frere Jacques *Freddy Jones: What's New, Cyber Chase, Pup *Funland Robot: Mummy, Space Kook, Headless Specter *Fuzzy Lumpkins: Z, Mayor *Gazpacho: Mom, Santa *General Skarr: Underfist *George Jetson: Flying Suit, Military Suit *Gizmo: *Gossamer: Child, Monster Tweety *Gramma Stuffum: Slam Witch *Grandpa Max: Armor, Plumber, Classic *Grim: Major Cheese, Anime, Blossom, Golf, Beach, Clown *Gumball: *Gwen: Deer, Summer, Casual *Gwen Tennyson: Classic, Alien Force, Lucky Girl, Classic Lucky Girl *Harold/Mogar: Biker, Wrestler, Pizza Man *Hector Con Carne/Bascov: *Him: Z, Exercise *Hong Kong Phooey: Janitor, *Hoss Delgado: Toga, Underfist, Zombie, Bounty Hunter, *Huckleberry Hound: Cowboy *I.M Weasel: Lab Coat, Tux *I.R Baboon: Uniform *Ice King: Simon, Nice King, Finn, Mr. Garamblington *Infraggable Krunk: Corporate *Irwin: Underfist, MTT, Monster, Hoss, Sassy Cat, Dancer *Jabberjaw: Laff-a-Lympics *Jake: Safety, Zombie, Mailman, Randy Butternubs, Magic Fist, Baron of the Grasslands, Lumpy Jake *Jerry: King, Nibbles *Jimmy: Dancer, Lumberjack, Frog Prince, Owie Go Kapowie *Jinx: *Johnny 2x4: Captain Melonhead, The Gourd, Ed's Mom, Fad *Johnny Bravo: Karate, Speedo, Tutu *Jonny Quest: Hadji *Katz: Naked, Captain, Scuba *Kevin: Dorkinator, School Dance *Kevin Levin: Classic, Mutant, Alien Force *Knightbrace: Mr. Jelly *Lazlo: Counselor *Le Quack: Referee, Captain *Lemongrab: Lemongrab 2, Lemongrab 3 *Little Suzy *Lola Bunny: Tune Squad, Classic *Lumpy Space Princess: Quinceañera, Hot, Duchess Gumybuns, *Mac: Sugar Mac, Baseball *Madame Foster: Flour, Battymadam, Soccer *Magilla Gorilla: Football *Major Dr. Ghastly: Dress *Major Glory: Puffcateer, Pajamas *Mandark: Cape, Racer, Wizzard *Mandy: Numbuh 1, Shakespear, Martial Arts, Bubbles, *Marceline: Casual *Marvin the Martian: X-2, Z-9 *Mojo Jojo: Tea Party, Zen, Z *Mordecai: Rocker *Mr. Herriman: Sleepwear *Mung Daal: Young Mung, *Muriel: Little Muriel, Sleep Matress Demon *Muscle Man: *Nazz: Dentist, Dance *Nergal: Chef, Barbershop Quartet Suit *Numbuh 1: Billy, Tux, Galactic, Samurai Bone, *Numbuh 2: Fly, Spy, Swimsuit *Numbuh 3: Rainbow Monkey Costume, Summer, Dress *Numbuh 362: Holiday, Jumpsuit *Numbuh 4: Super Powered, Football Head, Dress-up *Numbuh 5: Smellmet, Winter *Owen: Swimsuit, Castaway *Panini: Knishmas, Fancy *Pepe Le Pew: Robe *Peppermint Larry: *Pops: Hunter *Porky Pig: Space Cadet, Robin Hood, Angry *Princess Bubblegum: *Princess Flame: *Princess Morbucks: Z, Civillian *Professor Utonium: Z, Buttercup, Depressed *Quick Draw McGraw: El Kabong *Raj: *Raven: White, Trigon *Red Guy: *Rigby: Party, Fancy *Robin: Young Justice, Tux, Slade, Nightwing *Rolf: Football, Meat, Old Country, Urban Ranger *Samurai Jack: Mad Jack, Training, Beaten *Sarah: Queen, Rich, Beach *Schnitzel: Explorer, Cool, Singer *Scooby Doo: Red Collar, Scooby Dum, Dancing Girl, Pup *Scoutmaster Lumpus: Fishing *Secret Squirrel: *Shaggy Rogers: Red Shirt, Dancing Girl, Pup, Werewolf, Monster *Skips: Handyman, Young *Slade: Young Justice *Slinkman: Squirrel Scout *Slyvester & Tweety: *Snagglepuss: Laff a Lympics, Christmas *Spike: Beach *Starfire: Darkfire, Nega, Dress, Tamaran *Stickybeard: Beach *Taz the Tasmanian Devil: Heavy Metal *Terra: Original, Slade *The Mayor: Z, Bubbles, Wrestler *The Scotsman: *The Tommy: Civillian *Toiletnator: Formal *Tom: Alley Cat, Beach, Sabertooth *Top Cat: Fortune Teller *Tuffles: *Vahallan: Puffcateer *Velma Dinkley: Winter, Pup *Vilgax: Original, Ultimate *Wile E. Coyote: Flying Suit, Cowboy *Wilt: Tux *Yogi Bear: Boo Boo, Ranger Smith, *Yosemite Sam: Pirate, Blue *Zombie: Geronimo, Witch Docter, Witch Category:Blog posts